I believe
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Situada despues del capitulo 02 x 03, Sherlock se ha ido, y John no quiere aceptarlo. Y aveces cuando una persona cree es suficiente para realizar un  milagro. Una historia con tintes un tanto diferentes sobre la partida el tiempo y el regreso. Reviews?


"Tiempo al tiempo"

¿Cuantas veces le habían repetido aquellas palabras tan molestas?

A ciencia cierta ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero el estaba seguro que desde el entierro, esa era una de las frases que mas le recordaban casi a diario.

¡Y dios bien sabía, que lo que más le molestaba a John Hamish Watson era que la mayoría de las personas que le decían eso, lo hacían más por un acto de deber que de verdadero sentir!

-¡John! ¿Me estas escuchando?-

-¡Ah!, lo siento, yo… no…

-Esta bien no te preocupes, te lo preguntare otra ves- la mujer que le estaba observando le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva antes de continuar:

-¿ Quieres hablar de lo que sientes, de lo que te falto decirle?-

El medico le siguió con la vista, su rostro impasible y su mirada distraída, mientras su cabeza aun trataba de poner en orden las palabras para intentar responder.

Tomo aire, y de paso se reacomodo en su asiento. Cruzo su pierna izquierda sobre la otra y su seño se frunció levemente. Respiro de nuevo e intento hablar.

Y las palabras no salieron.

Era inútil, y el ya lo sabía.

-Lo siento, pero no… no puedo- dijo en voz baja intentando excusarse en vano

-Aun no estas listo para decirlas, y es comprensible. El era alguien muy importante.

-Demasiado importante.- corrigió el

-Tu mejor amigo- dijo ella

Y él se callo de nuevo.

Esas palabras le habían dolido.

_A veces la gente sin quererlo, puede llegar a ser muy cruel._

-John, sé que no debería decirlo, pero no eres cualquier paciente para mi, soy tu terapeuta y también te conozco desde hace muchos años y me preocupo de lo que te pase, por que me importas.

-Lo se… es solo que esta vez es diferente a Pakistan… todo es mucho mas confuso- susurro.

- ¿Por que John? ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente?, ¿acaso no perdiste amigos en la guerra antes?

Watson se quedo en silencio, en su cabeza las preguntas danzaban una y otra vez arremonilándose con las posibles respuestas.

-Entiendo como te sientes- dijo la mujer sacando de su ensimismamiento al soldado.

-pero sabes bien que debes aceptar los hechos, Sherlock Holmes ya no esta con nosotros, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes… lo viste caer y…-

-¡Demonios, ya lo se!- grito atormentado, perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, John como buen medico supo de inmediato que su reacción solo le acarrearía mas problemas, por que, aunque él era conciente de que su estado no era el mejor, lo último que quería en esos momentos era ser medicado y menos aún internado.

Respiró profundo y espero unos segundos a que su mente militar se enfriara antes de volver a hablar:

-Perdón, no quise hacerlo, no eh dormido bien desde el funeral y estoy un poco alterado- se excusó

-Deberías ir a verlo nuevamente y decirle todo eso que te tienes guardado- dijo la mujer con tono condescendiente

-Lo eh intentado… y no es tan fácil-

-Nada es fácil en este mundo John…

Y de nuevo la sala se inundo de silencio y Watson otra vez perdió su mirada observando el paisaje oculto más allá del ventanal de vidrio que se hallaba en la sala de consultas.

Pensó en los últimos días, en todos los casos en los que se había aventurado y en como su vida había cambiado desde el momento en que piso el 221 de Baker Street.

Y también no pudo evitar pensar con temor, en que sería de su vida desde ahora en adelante.

Por que él ya no estaba.

Y se había llevado algo más que solo un puñado de recuerdos.

Mientras seguía sumergido en el ensueño antojadizo de sus pensamientos, pudo sentir como la mujer que estaba sentada al frente de él, carraspeaba aclarando su garganta pidiendo su atención. John reacciono casi de inmediato posando su mirada en los ojos de la especialista, dejándole en claro que estaba listo para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. La mujer no se hizo esperar y tomando aquello como una buena señal prosiguió:

- Entonces, si aun no puedes decirlo, escríbeselo.-

-¿Escribir?- dijo mostrando un poco de asombro

-Si, eres bueno en eso. Eras su blogger…

-Así es- sonrió amargamente

-puedes escribirle una carta o lo que mejor te parezca, y sé tan bien como tú que te es más fácil escribirlo que decirlo, por ello, pienso que esto te ayudará

-yo…

-Sinceramente John, no me importa como lo hagas pero debes sacarte eso que estas escondiendo.-

-Lo intentare-

-Debes hacerlo- señalo con tono rígido- Venme a ver la próxima semana, hablaremos al respecto y espero que hallan algunos cambios.

**XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX X XXX XXXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX X**

Se despertó cansado, miro a su alrededor y se percato de inmediato que había anochecido, giro sobre su espalda acomodándose en el sofá de la sala de estar, ese lugar que Sherlock usaba normalmente para despejar su mente, ese lugar que hasta casi 5 días atrás había sido habitado por su amigo, ese lugar que aún olía a él…

Levantó su mano derecha y dejo reposar su antebrazo en sus ojos, no quería ver ni pensar, tampoco dormir por que las pesadillas lo acechaban cada ves más seguido y de forma más nítida.

Respiró profundo sus ojos le ardían y la cabeza le punzaba, otra vez se había puesto a llorar al encontrarse solo en el piso que ambos compartían.

Decidió sentarse, prender la televisión y ver alguno de esos programas que tanto molestaban a Sherlock.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquello.

Siempre había sido así en su mente.

_Sherlock._

_Sherlock._

Empuño su mano con rabia, no era justo todo lo que había ocurrido, no era justo que se hubiera muerto, no era justo que solo él hubiese podido mirar impotente sin hacer nada, no era justo que la gente siguiera creyendo que él era un fraude.

Por que por más que el mismo Sherlock Holmes se lo dijera, John Watson jamás le creería.

_El era real._

_Y el lo sabía._

_Por que él le conoció de verdad._

Sintió entonces un olor familiar y dulce inundar su nariz, levanto una de sus manos y tanteo por la pared hasta hallar el interruptor y encender la luz de la sala.

Reviso a su alrededor y no tardo mucho en ver una bandeja con unos panecillos recién horneados y una taza de té recién servida. De seguro, la señora Hudson había estado ahí.

Es una mujer buena- John pensó para sí.- avergonzándose de paso un poco por el hecho de que de seguro, ella le había visto dormir en el sofá de Sherlock, mientras se abrazaba a uno de los abrigos de su amigo.

Aún con ese pensamiento en mente el Medico de guerra se dirigió a la mesa para tomar un poco de té. Watson sabia que aunque no tuviera la mas mínima gana de hacerlo debía alimentarse, si es que no quería tener a la Señora Hudson, Mycrof e incluso Lestrade encima de él. Por que desde que Sherlock había muerto. Toda la atención se había volcado violentamente hacia su persona y eso le desorientaba.

Recordó entonces la mañana siguiente al deceso del detective consultor, John se había despertado en su cama muy de madrugada y había permanecido ahí, mirando al techo fijamente hasta pasado el mediodía.

Su cabeza estaba en blanco, como pocas veces en su vida. Sin embargo John pensó mas de alguna vez que si se quedaba así de quieto, de alguna extraña manera, aparecería Sherlock con sus extravagantes experimentos y le despertaría.

Pasaron muchos días antes de comenzar a entender que lo que había sucedido era real y no un mal sueño.

Recordó también las intensas ganas que le habían invadido de huir de todo lo que le recordara a su amigo, de abandonar el departamento, de desaparecer y olvidar a todos y a todo. No obstante su pensamiento sucumbió el día en que Mycrof le hizo notar:

-"Puedes huir del mundo entero, pero no puedes esconderte de tu propio dolor Dr watson. No se puede escapar de si mismo."

Y fue en ese momento en que John decidió quedarse un tiempo más en el departamento. Y no empacar todas las cosas de Sherlock hasta que estuviera listo para hacerlo. Por que el bien sabia que para estar preparado el debía primero poder decirlo, aceptarlo y eso le dolía.

Por que a ciencia cierta, su terapeuta no estaba tan equivocada al pensar que se le hacía más fácil escribir que hablar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de su compañero de piso. Y ello no era algo que dejase ajeno a Sherlock ya que el detective en muchas ocasiones prefería enviarle mensajes a John en vez de hablarle, aun cuando se encontraran ambos en la mismas cuatro paredes.

De esta manera convenciéndose así mismo de no tener mayores opciones, dejo de lado el pesar para dar paso a su terapia de recuperación.

-Debía hacerlo-

-Tenia que escribirlo, sin embargo lo había intentado antes sin obtener mas que hojas rotas y frustración en el rostro. Las palabras adecuadas no salían y muchas veces el pensaba que sus líneas estaban vacías, y que no expresaban lo que realmente le estaba pasando.

Y entonces, cuando pensaba que sus intentos habían nacido para ser tachados de infructuosos, un pensamiento extraño cruzo por su cabeza, era una idea ridícula, lo sabía. Pero quería hacerlo, y la tentación y el egoísmo le empujaron a ello-

Si cuestionarse más, saco su teléfono móvil y busco en la lista de contactos, no le costo hallar a Sherlock.

Y con premura y esperanzas insostenibles escribió:

-"¿Donde estas? …que ha sido todo esto de tu caída… ya sabes… aún estoy en Baker Street, he comprado leche. J.W."-

No tuvo que pensarlo de nuevo antes de presionar la tecla de envio, y paso mucho menos tiempo cuando se sintió un idiota, al recibir un mensaje de regreso.

**-"Su mensaje no ha sido recibido por el número XXXXXX"-**

Debió saberlo, todo esto era estúpido. Sin embargo, unos días después se vio enviando un nuevo mensaje.

-"Hoy vi a Lestrade, esta hecho un manojo de nervios, tiene mucho casos sin resolver.

Tenias razón, siempre la tuviste, Anderson es un idiota J.W"-

John se quedo observando mientras enviaba el nuevo mensaje. En algún rincón recóndito de su cabeza sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Sin embargo, necesitaba menguar el dolor en su pecho, anhelaba disminuir la angustia, y necesitaba desesperadamente volver a vivir.

Y no podía hacerlo, no mientras no se convenciera de que realmente el estaba muerto.

Por que aunque para el resto del mundo Sherlock Holmes no era más que un sociopata enfermo, para él era mucho más que eso, era su amigo, era quien le había devuelto las ganas de vivir cuando el recién había regresado del horror de la guerra. Era el único, que sin juzgarle le había aceptado, cuando el resto no lo hizo. Era el hombre más maravilloso que jamás había conocido y que a ciencia cierta jamás conocería.

_Y eso dolía._

Cada mañana, cada tarde, y cada noche.

Cuando entraba en la cocina y ya no habían restos de cadáveres ni experimentos.

Cuando no había nadie que violara su espacio personal usando sus cosas sin permiso.

Cuando estaba todo en silencio.

Cuando llegaba y no había nadie hablando solo.

_Dolía._

Y John comenzó a llorar otra vez, hasta que el sueño le invadió.

Hasta que el sonido de recibo de menaje de texto sonó.

El medico palpo a oscuras en su cama hasta encontrar su teléfono. Lo tomó y lo acercó hasta sí mismo.

4:30 AM

¿Quien demonios enviaría mensajes a esas horas?, sin el mas mínimo apuro presiono la secuencia de teclas para abrir el texto y sus ojos verdes se abrieron grandes al leer el contenido.

**"Mensaje fue recibido por nº xxxxxxxx"**

-no es posible…-

Watson se quedo atónito viendo la pantalla sin dar crédito a lo que decía. Su mensaje, había sido recepcionado por el número de Sherlock.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

-No. John vamos, no seas más necio de lo que ya eres, no es posible que… - se dijo para si mismo en voz alta.

Aunque, por un momento al tener la remota y loca idea de que sherlock estaba con vida, hizo que su pecho se calentara y su corazón saltara a su garganta latiendo irrefrenablemente.

John no podía estar del todo seguro de que estaba ocurriendo, por que después de los sucesos, las pertenencias personales de sherlock habían sido entregadas a su hermano y el pensaba que la misma suerte había corrido para su teléfono.

Las ansias lo estaban trastornando, tenia sed de respuestas, de espejismos que le ayudarán a llevar su martirio. Cansado, ya no pudo tolerarlo. Exasperado y a esas horas de la madrugada hizo lo más ilógico que su cerebro mandaba.

Le escribió a Mycrof.

-"¿Usted se quedó con el teléfono de Sherlock?, si es así necesito que me lo de, es urgente. Disculpa por la hora. J.W."

-"No entiendo a que viene tanto revuelo a estas horas, pero para su información el teléfono de mi hermano nunca fue hallado en la escena, lo siento. M.H"

Y Watson no pudo reprimir la sonrisa en su rostro, por que repentinamente las palabras que el mismo Holmes le había dicho durante el caso del sabueso de Basquerville cobraban total sentido:

"_Una vez que has eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que_

_Parezca, debe ser la verdad"._

Con premura, tomo su teléfono y con las manos temblando escribió.

-"¿Donde te has ido?, aún te estoy esperando… Sé que ese día lo que me dijiste no era la verdad. J.W."

Y desde esa noche John adquirió dos Hábitos; Empezó a dormir en la cama de Sherlock y cada cierto tiempo enviaba un mensaje que esperaba no ser respondido.

**20 marzo 2012**

-"Hoy fui otra ves a la terapeuta, ella dice que es muy pronto para superar todo lo que ha sucedido. Me dijo que debería pensar en mudarme del departamento. Yo no quiero hacerlo. ¿Cuando regresaras?, es extraña la vida sin ti. J.W."

**13 abril 2012**

-"No pude escribir antes, últimamente solo me gusta dormir, tu cama es muy cómoda ¿sabes?, quisiera que estuvieras aquí. J.W."

**9 mayo 2012**

-"He guardado tu equipo científico, no te enojes, lo hice con cuidado para que no se dañe, la señora Hudson piensa que debo deshacerme de tus cosas. Pero yo… no soy capaz… ¿regresaras pronto verdad? J.W."

**2 junio 2012**

-"Vino Mycrof, en realidad siempre viene. Dice que esta preocupado por mí, por que eh dejado de comer un poco y por que he comenzado a hablar con el señor calavera. Ahora entiendo por que lo hacías, es divertido… ¿Por que aún no vienes a casa? J.W"

**6 de julio 2012**

-"Hoy fui a cenar donde Ángelo, el aún piensa que tu y yo…éramos algo… esta vez no lo negué… Quisiera que regreses. J.W."

**30 agosto 2012**

-"No eh podido pensar bien, intente regresar a trabajar y la imagen tuya en el suelo aun esta en mi cabeza, todos dicen que es normal, yo ya no sé lo que es normal, ¿Sherlock dime que es normal? Te echo de menos J.W"

**9 Septiembre 2012**

-"Eh usado tus parches de nicotina, demonios no se como esto te hace sentir mejor… A mi solo me aumento la tristeza, espero que los demás no se den cuenta… Quiero verte J.W"

**23 octubre 2012**

-"Vi un programa de TV y aun no puedo descubrir quien es el asesino, tu lo habías sabido de inmediato y yo te habría dicho algo así como Fantástico, entonces tu me verías con esa mirada extraordinaria, como antes… ¿recuerdas?... ¿me recuerdas aún? J.W."

**14 noviembre 2012**

-"Fui a ver a mi terapeuta, mi cojera a regresado…aún no entiendo ¿por que? ¿Por que no regresas, no piensas que ha pasado mucho tiempo? Ya ha sido suficiente, para esto Sherlock. J.W"

**25 diciembre 2012**

-"Detén esto Sherlock, por favor. Ya no lo soporto. ¿Harías eso por mí? Sé que nunca te interesaron estas fechas, pero… ¿Me harías ese regalo? J.W"

**15 enero 2013**

-"Extraño tus gritos de "Aburrido" estoy a punto de tomar el revolver y dispararle a la pared, me siento solo. Feliz nuevo año Sherlock J.W"

**7 de febrero de 2013**

-"¡Te odio maldito Sherlock Holmes, te odio! Tu, estúpido inteligente egoísta, tienes que volver ahora! J.W"

**11 marzo 2013**

-"¿Estas enojado? ¿Ha sido algo que yo hice, dime que es?, necesito que estés aquí en tu casa…nuestra casa J.W"

**12 abril 2013**

-"Sé que tú no entiendes lo que son los sentimientos, dices que tiene que ver con la química y eso es peligroso para ti, pero es preciso que lo sepas. Te quiero. J.W."-

**17 mayo 2013**

-"Por favor regresa, de donde sea que estés, regresa a casa... a mi lado J.W"

**8 junio 2013**

-" ¡Dijiste que no eras un maldito héroe, entonces por que actuaste como uno de ellos!, Mycrof me contó todo sobre los francotiradores de Moriarty ¡Por que!, contéstame, por que me dejaste solo Sherlock, ¿acaso yo no era tu único amigo! ¿Por que me abandonaste, por que no confiaste en mí? J.W."

**10 julio 2013**

-"Te odio, J.W"-

**23 julio 2013**

-"Si no te vas a hacer cargo. Tu pedazo de maquina sin sentimientos, devuélveme mi vida J.W"

**2 agosto 2013**

-"Te amo…supongo que lo sabías, tú siempre sabías todo. J.W"

**4 septiembre 2013**

-"¿Vamos a comer?, abrieron un lugar de comida china cerca, estoy seguro que te gustará J.W"

**27 octubre 2013**

-"Eh empacado tus cosas, menos tu violín, la calavera y las cosas de tu cuarto. Te echo de menos, ya casi no siento tu olor, tengo miedo J.W"

**18 noviembre de 2013**

-"¿alguna ves me amaste?, se acerca navidad J.W"

**24 diciembre 2013**

-"soy un idiota, aunque Lestrade y Molly dijeron que no lo hiciera, te compre un regalo de navidad, ¿quieres venir a buscarlo… por favor? J.W"

**4 enero 2014**

"He estado rehaciendo mi vida, pero aún me duele el corazón, te amo. J.W"

**15 febrero 2014**

"¿te dije antes que te amaba?, que te echo de menos, que tengo terror a olvidarte. J.W"

**7 marzo 2014**

"Empecé ha ayudar a Lestrade con algunos casos, no me siento bien, pero todos están pendientes de lo que hago últimamente., al parecer me veo mas demacrado que antes. Si estuvieras aquí te reirías de nuestra ignorancia y yo te diría lo del sistema solar y tu te enfadarías y harías ese gesto que tanto me gusta, ¿por que me dejaste? J.W"

**11 abril 2014**

"Hoy mire el archivo de tu muerte, ni Lestrade ni Mycrof me lo querían enseñar, me pregunto si era todo esto necesario,¿por que?, por que todavía no se me acaban las lagrimas, ¿Qué me has hecho Sherlock Holmes? J.W"

**10 mayo 2014**

" Eh pensado en no seguir, en desaparecer, y después pienso en la señora Hudson hallándome bañado en sangre. Me he vuelto cobarde y es tu culpa por que soy un cobarde por que aun tengo esperanzas, por que aun creo en ti Sherlock Holmes J.W"

**4 junio 2014**

"Quisiera no haberte conocido, quisiera no haberme enamorado, quisiera que no hubieras muerto, quisiera no tener miedo, quisiera no extrañarte, quisiera no creer en ti, por favor vuelve, me estoy muriendo… J.W"

John echo un vistazo a su teléfono mientras enviaba el mensaje, sentía su pecho pesado y su respiración espesa. Se dejó caer en la cama aun sosteniendo su móvil y hundió su cabeza en la almohada buscando consuelo. Se sentía como una figura de arcilla que había sido quebrajada y obligada a vivir con las grietas impresas en su piel.

¡Y es que ya no sabía que hacer! Lo había echo todo, incluso había intentado volver a hacer su vida con más de una mujer, pero no funcionaba, por que cuando su relación avanzaba el fantasma de Sherlock aparecía en su mente y luego, se veía obligado a terminar todo.

Y se sentía miserable, solo y le dolía, por dios le dolía.

Esa noche no quería hacer nada, pensó en mas de una ocasión en tomar una mezcla de medicamentos específicos que el sabía que podrían ser letales para el y así acabar con su martirio. Sin embargo no lo hizo. El sentido moral de John, se lo impedía.

Se acurruco entre las sabanas, aún seguía durmiendo en la cama de Sherlock, y la habitación la había mantenido de tal manera que parecía que el tiempo se había congelado, como desde hace casi tres años, como cuando el aún estaba.

Apretó las sabanas contra su pecho y no pudo reprimir un sollozo salir de su garganta. Se sentía débil y agotado. Extrañaba su compañía, su silencio, sus extraños comportamiento, sus experimentos, las cabezas y pulgares en el refrigerador. Extrañaba su sonrisa, su seguridad, su soberbia, su poco tacto. Todo lo de él, lo bueno y lo malo.

_Lo extrañaba._

Se estaba volviendo loco, y no hacía nada para detenerlo.

Necesitaba un milagro.

Pero el, como buen hombre de guerra, sabía que los milagros no existen.

Que la vida no es más que el simple resultado de un conjunto de acciones.

Y que no siempre las decisiones tomadas son las más apropiadas.

El sabía.

Lo sabía…

Y el malestar le estaba dominando, había dejado de comer, de sonreír y dormir normalmente y la poca energía que tenía la usaba en sus horas de trabajo y cuando tenía que enfrentar a sus amigos para hacerles sentir que todo estaba bien.

Pero ellos lo sabían.

John no estaba bien.

Por que le habían arrancado una parte de sí mismo y con ello se habían llevado parte de su alma.

Hay que haber tocado el fondo para saber que decisiones puede tomar un ser humano cuando se siente herido, y con certeza John lo entendía , ya que llevaba sumido en aquel infierno personal desde hace casi tres años.

Entonces nuevamente ese sonido agridulce le saco del ensueño y la pesadumbre, el medico acercó su teléfono y vio una ves mas la señal de un nuevo mensaje. Desanimado y con el corazón hecho un nudo, abrió el texto y no pudo terminar de creerlo cuando leyó.

**-"Estoy abajo. S.H."**

Dos palabras.

Dos palabras que le dieron un golpe de vida.

Dos palabras por las que secretamente rogó y suplico desde el momento en que le había perdido…

Casi de inmediato, aun sin poder creerlo, John pego un salto de la cama. Se puso un suéter y unos pantalones informales. Ni si quiera se detuvo a ponerse su chaqueta, en su cabeza solo había espacio para una palabra, un nombre…

_Sherlock_

_Sherlock_

_Sherlock_

Solo él, siempre había sido él…

A toda prisa se dirigió afuera de su piso en Baker Street. Hacía frió, pero eso no lo detuvo, bajo las escaleras con ímpetu haciéndolas crujir sin el menor cuidado, nada importaba, nada, excepto aquel sociopata altivo que le había robado todo.

Un ultimo peldaño y luego el pequeño pasillo de descanso que dirigía a la puerta principal. Tomo aire, lo necesitaba, sus manos empezaron a sudar frío. Afirmó la manilla y entonces…

Se quedó congelado.

Tuvo miedo.

Por que inmediatamente supo, que si resultaba ser una mentira, no lo soportaría.

Apoyo su frente en la puerta y su mano tembló mientras sujetaba el pomo con indecisión.

Se sentía impotente, pero a la vez ansioso, feliz, pero aterrado. Y no sabía como afrontarlo.

Intento tomar el control de sus pensamientos, haciendo uso de su experiencia militar.

Pero nada de lo que hizo resultó.

Sus venas estaban vibrando.

Su cuerpo caliente.

Su mente nublada.

Y sus entrañas dominadas por el pánico.

Entonces recibió otro mensaje y su corazón volvió a brincar.

-"¿John, cuanto tiempo te piensas quedar en la puerta? S.H"

Confundido, con la cabeza llena de interrogantes y una sonrisa amenazando con salir de sus labios se apresuró a escribir una respuesta, estaba aterrado, no quería hablar.

-"El tiempo que yo decida, ¿tienes algún problema en esperar?, yo esperé casi tres años J.W"-

-"No creo que sea muy razonable de tu parte tenerme parado aquí durante tres años, además, a la señora Hudson no le parecerá bien que no le dejes abrir la puerta principal S.H" –

-"Abre la puerta John S.H"-

Aquel mensaje parecía mas una orden que una petición, a John lejos de asombrarle le pareció una actitud normal, por que sherlock siempre acostumbraba a demandar antes que preguntar.

-"No quiero J.W"-

Hubo un espacio de silencio y pronto se escucho como otra persona se apoyaba del lado contrario de la puerta en la que John estaba, entonces el sonido de un nuevo mensaje le hizo reaccionar.

-"Hasta hace poco lo único que hacías era pedir que regresara. ¿Que es lo que sucede ahora? S.H"-

John tubo que hacer uso de su auto control para no comenzar a gritar, por que al recibir la respuesta anterior sintió como el enfado se adueñaba de si mismo induciéndole a lanzar todo lo que había contenido en aquellos años frustrantes.

Pero no. No era el momento.

No lo haría.

Por que aún no se convencía que tras aquella puerta.

Estaba él.

John aún pensaba que sus sentidos lo estaban engañando.

Y que todo no era más que un juego cruel de su misma mente.

Respiro, exhalo y ya mas tranquilo contestó.

-" ¡Por Dios!, ¡Son tres años Sherlock!, ¿acaso sabes por todo lo que he pasado?, ¿sabes lo que me pasaría si cuando habrá esa maldita puerta, tú no estas ahí. Si me doy cuenta de que definitivamente me eh vuelto loco J.W"

-"Por favor, John eres medico, y sabes muy bien que no tienes síntomas de demencia S.H"

-"Pero… yo… te vi caer, te vi estrellarte contra el piso, te vi morir… yo te enterré y te llore J.W"

-"Lo se, pero era necesario que todo fuera así, no había otra manera. Tenía que fingir mi muerte S.H"

Esas palabras le llegaron de lleno. Por que Sherlock insistía en que no habría existido otra manera de solucionar las cosas. Aún así tratándose de Moriarty, John estaba seguro que todo era mucho más complicado, no obstante el medico no podía dejar de creer que para sherlock, no había sido más que un juego. Como siempre lo había sido, por que para el detective lo más importante era escapar del insoportable aburrimiento.

Y eso le lastimó.

-"¿Es eso? ¿Este no es más que otro de tus experimentos?... Como no se me ocurrió antes, era tan obvio, tu jugando a el maldito juego, como siempre, por que nunca te importó como los demás se sintieran cuando se trataba de experimentar o de ganarle al demente de Moriarty J.W"

-"Eso no es verdad John, esta vez no era un juego y lo sabes, tu me conoces S.H"

-"¿Cien por cierto? ¿Te conozco cien por ciento? J.W"

-"Me conoces lo suficiente como para esperarme 3 años, por que soy un cretino ¿verdad? Tú me lo dijiste, sin embargo la pregunta aquí es ¿por que me esperaste John? S.H"

-"No lo sé J.W"

-"Esa no es una respuesta. ¿Por que lo hiciste? Me gustaría saberlo S.H"

-"Por favor, ¿acaso no puedes deducirlo tú mismo? J.W"

-"Quiero escucharlo ya ha sido suficiente de mensajes S.H"

Y John Watson sintió literalmente como en ese instante el suelo se remecía bajo sus pies. Su "alucinación" estaba llegando a niveles incontrolables. Y por un segundo quiso correr al departamento de la señora Hudson y pedirle ayuda.

Pero no lo hizo.

Aún guardaba la esperanza.

Aun quería creer.

Por que comenzó a abrazar la idea de que podía ser real.

Y que entonces la pesadilla desaparecería.

Decidido, envuelto en un delirio de locura, tomo la decisión. Quiso arriesgarse como siempre lo había hecho en su vida, aunque esta vez, el estaba poniendo en juego su alma.

Se acerco a la puerta y apego su rostro a la madera lamió sus labios y saco la voz más clara que tenía y entonces dijo:

-" ¡Creo en ti maldita sea! Siempre creí y creeré en ti Sherlock Holmes!, por sobre mi mismo y aún perdiendo la cabeza creo en ti."

Y nuevamente no se escucho nada. No hubo respuesta. Y Watson pensó que le rompía el corazón, sin embargo cuando John maduró que ya no habían mas razones, que por fin había besado el paso a la dulce locura, escucho claro y preciso:

-"Abre esa maldita puerta"

Esa voz…

No podía ser de otro…

Era él…

-"Tengo miedo "- susurró el medico en la puerta cerrando los ojos y negándose a salir

-"Escucha John, si no abres esa puerta ahora le volare la manilla"- se oyó decirle desde el otro lado con voz impaciente.

-"no te atreverías a… "-

-"Hazte a un lado…"

-"Sherlock"- grito para detenerlo, lo ultimo que quería era el enfado de la señora Hudson por un agujero ocasionado en la puerta principal.

-"ya ha sido suficiente John, necesito verte."-

-¿Tú, por que quieres verme?- cuestiono incrédulo Watson

-Por que han sido casi tres años…- susurro la voz del otro lado, con un tono que mostraba cansancio y algo más que no supo reconocer…

-Sherlock…

-Por favor, John.- suplico

-¿sabes… sabes que cuando abra esa puerta te golpearé verdad?…- amenazo, rindiéndose sonriente

John escucho una risa sincera, antes de que le contestaran:

-Elemental. No es nada que no haya calculado antes mi querido Watson.

Entonces, en ese momento John se armo de valor, se paro con postura militar frente a la puerta. Respiró profundamente y giro el pomo, esperando, ansiando, creyendo, necesitando…

_Un milagro…_

Y ahí, parado. Pegado al escalón de entrada del umbral, estaba él. Su amigo, su compañero, la persona que le había robado todo.

-Hola- dijo el detective confundido al ver a John

John hizo el intento de sonreír, y luego de golpearlo, pero su cuerpo le traiciono y actuó solo.

No se dio cuenta, como sucedió. Cuando ya se hallaba abrazándole, enterrando su rostro en su hombro, asegurándose de que no era mentira, de que era verdad.

Sherlock había regresado.

Y Sherlock por su parte se sorprendió ante la iniciativa de John, sin embargo no lo apartó. Torpemente llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de su amigo y lo atrajo más hacía si mismo. Por que el también lo había extrañado. Por que para el también habían sido tres años. Y se estremeció cuando sintió que John estallaba en llanto. Y se desesperó por haberle causado dolor, y se percato así mismo acariciando los cabellos color trigo con devoción. Como nunca lo había echo con nadie antes.

-John…-

Trato de decir sherlock cuando sus ojos azul ceniza se perdieron en los verdes de John.

-Sherlock- le llamo este con un poco de preocupación sin que el otro le comprendiera bien a que se refería.

-Estas llorando Sherlock- le dijo John secando las lágrimas que corrían libremente por el rostro del más alto.

-yo…no, me di cuenta…yo…- contestó confundido.

-Esta bien- susurro John secando el rostro del detective - todo esta bien ahora- señalo sonriendo acercando sus frentes y topándolas, sintiendo su calor, su olor, mientras perdía sus manos en los rizos negros, para después atraer sus rostros en un casto beso.

"-Gracias por volver"- le susurro en el oído - "Gracias por este milagro."

Fin?

¡Hola todos!, primero que nada les agradezco por el tiempo que han dedicado a leer el fan fic. Esta historia nació después de llorarme y sufrirme el ultimo capitulo de la segunda temporada y ciertamente no había podido terminarlo hasta ahora. Es la primera vez que me introduzco en este fandom y preferí en esta ocasión basarme en la gran serie de la BBC antes que en los libros (aunque ya estoy preparando una historia basada en el estilo de las novelas de sherlock).

La idea de los mensajes de textos se había utilizado antes, pero esta vez quise utilizarla para desarrollar la historia de forma más activa, espero que halla resultado.

Bueno no me queda mucho por decir, de corazón espero que hallan pasado un buen momento.

Mucha suerte a todos.

CoD


End file.
